Nagisa Hazuki
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #fdebbb |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Nagisa Hazuki (葉月 渚 Hazuki Nagisa) is one of the main characters of the anime series Free! and the light novel High☆Speed!. He is the breaststroke swimmer on the Iwatobi High School swim team and a 3rd year high school student at Iwatobi High School. Appearance Nagisa is a young man of average build with wavy honey-blond hair that falls naturally between his magenta eyes. His highlighting bodily feature is his soleus muscle. His usual school uniform consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a red necktie, a beige long sleeved jumper, a dark gray buttoned up blazer, and black shoes. During the spring and summer, he would wear his summer uniform, which consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with short sleeves and a gray collar, the same red dotted necktie, a beige sleeveless jumper, and white shoes. In the beginning of the series, he is seen wearing red swim jammers with yellow star patterns on them when swimming, however, he later switched to black swim jammers, which have light pink patterns on them. Personality Nagisa has a cheerful personality. He is very strong and is not afraid to speak his mind; these traits define him as a straight-forward person. It was this very straight-forward and bold personality that established the current Iwatobi Swim Team in the first place. He can get very enthusiastic about most things that catch his eye and if there is something that remotely interests him, he will instantly act upon and pursue those feelings. Nagisa admires Haruka's swimming style and eventually enrolls at the same high school to get a chance to swim with him again, as he previously attended another middle school away from Haruka and Makoto. He can be quite pushy in some situations, especially when Haruka doesn't share an opinion with him, which can be seen as rudeness by some people. However, this helps Makoto to get Haruka to do something most of the time.Episode 9 Additionally, Nagisa lacks manners to some extent, as he frequently speaks with his mouth full, and tends to be very noisy and untidy.Episode 8 Nagisa also has a certain rebellious side, as he insists on sneaking into the indoor swimming pool of Samezuka Academy which was closed at the time, committing trespass. He still acts very child-like and has nothing against swimming naked in the pool, which a typical person would find embarrassing. He is shown to be sly in some way and above all, stubborn, especially when it comes to Gou's name. No matter how hard Gou tries to make him call her "Kou" (which she considers more feminine name), he always contradicts with calling her "Gou", much to her dismay.Episode 2Episode 3 Nagisa is not particularly gifted in arts and can be very intrusive. Although Nagisa often thinks of unconventional and strange methods to solve relatively simple problems, his eagerness always influences the situation to work to his favor. Whenever he sees something is wrong with Rei''-chan'', he gets serious and tries to help. He gets along well with everyone in the series and has many friends. History Childhood= |-| Elementary= When Haruka and Makoto started going to Iwatobi Junior High School, Nagisa was left all alone at Iwatobi Elementary School and because of that, he went to swimming practices at Iwatobi Swimming Club alone. When Nagisa started practicing butterfly with Rin, the breaststroke evolved into the butterfly but Nagisa was trying to evolve that butterfly even further. He wanted the day butterfly gets recognized as a new swimming style to be close and be able to swim any kind of style, just like Rin, and swim as the invidual medley swimmer. Since his first appearance in a tournament was when he swam medley relay with Haruka, Makoto and Rin, he felt uneasy at the thought he would swim alone this time. While Nagisa was still an elementary school student, his three older sisters often dressed him up in girls' clothing and put makeup on him. One day when they switched their swimsuits with his, Haruka offerend to lend him his swimsuit and he took his sister's. Ever since then, Nagisa has admired Haruka greatly. However, in high school the bullying still didn't stop because, time after time, Nagisa's sisters switch his swimsuit with theirs. |-| Junior High= Plot Skill Current stats: |stamina = 4 |body = 2 |mental strength = 4 |water repellency = 5 |logic = 2 |1 = Angel |2 = 4 |image = File:NAGISA STATS.png}} Expected stats: |stamina = 5 |body = 4 |mental strength = 5 |water repellency = 5 |logic = 3 |1 = Angel |2 = 7 |image = File:NAGISA STATS.png}} Relationships Music Creation and Conception Hiroko Utsumi said that Nagisa was the cute younger brother type of character. He always acts childish for his age, even though he's not even a year younger than the rest of the group. Nagisa is the only one who physically plays around with Rei, but since it's Nagisa, Rei's good points are brought out. He's the one who's able to bring out everyone's various expressions. His outer appearance also feels childish with his big and round hairstyle. His personality is that of a natural airhead; everything goes over his head. He's the type of person who gets by on instinct. As soon as he thinks of something, he acts on it instantly. Nagisa has a lot of small penguin accessories because he loves big penguins. In the first episode, you can get a glimpse of his underwear which has penguins on it. He enrolled in Iwatobi High School wanting to swim again with Haruka and Makoto, but there was actually another reason - "Iwatobi" in Iwatobi High School means "rockhopper penguin". With that kind of inspiration, he easily made his decision where to apply. Futoshi Nishiya added that "He's a cute character, but as a first year high schooler, his body is a bit tense. He's not just cute and, while he does say some stupid things as he pleases, he's not an idiot. We drew him carefully while examining the rest of the cast to maintain balance among designs". His character is very important to help move the story along. Trivia *Like all members of the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club, Nagisa has a generally feminine name. *Nagisa has an extreme sweet tooth. For lunch, he always eats "rock" and "hopping" bread, which is bread with strawberry jam, marmalade, and chocolate on top. It costs ¥480.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 1: Track 3 *Nagisa's favorite food is strawberry shortcake, and he prefers to eat his favorite foods first. *Nagisa's dislikes are Math, peppers, and onions. *Nagisa has three older sisters, who often dressed him up in girls' clothing and put makeup on him when he was in elementary school. *The first day Nagisa joined the Iwatobi Swimming Club in elementary school, his sisters had swapped out his swimsuit for a girl's. Haruka ended up wearing the girl's swimsuit and lent his to Nagisa. *Nagisa owns a pink cellphone. *Nagisa likes eating strawberry flavored ice cream and strawberry cake.Free! TV Animation Guidebook *Nagisa's best subject is History, while he's bad at Math. *Nagisa likes history, all sorts of insects, horror movies and thrill rides. *Both Gou and Nagisa's rooms were exactly copied from North American furniture catalogs and blogs.Anime News Network Free! Trivia *Though he eats junk food at a high rate, he still gains muscle and his body is fairly toned. *He resembles a penguin which is outgoing, fun, and cute. **His motif animal is also a penguin. *Nagisa talks in his sleep. References }} Navigation |color2=#fdebbb}} de:Nagisa Hazuki pl:Nagisa Hazuki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Iwatobi High School Category:Male Category:Nagisa Hazuki Category:Iwatobi Elementary School Category:Iwatobi Swimming Club Category:Third Year